


Grantaire et Enjolras deviennent défoncé et regardent Parks and Recreation !

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Je peux écrire en français [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Corny, Cute, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Netflix and Chill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Writing in my second language, author was extremely high and tired and she is stupide, de la beuh, des beuh, herbe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: C'est le série que l'auteur est très défoncé et écrit des personnage qui est défoncé aussi.Pour ce l'histoire Enjolras et Grantaire deviennent défoncé et regardent des télévision américaine !





	Grantaire et Enjolras deviennent défoncé et regardent Parks and Recreation !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so Im American, but I absolutely adore the French language and culture. I think it is important to practice writing in my french because that is my weakest part of the language. 
> 
> So, PLEASE if you are French or fluent, comment down below different slang words, what verb tense i'm supposed to use. Write any words that I spelled wrong, any gramatical errors. PLEASE haha!!!

Grantaire a ri très beaucoup et a été perché. 

« Quoi ? » Enjolras a regardé Grantaire et a sourir très grand. 

Les deux garçon a ri. 

Grantaire prende un bouchée de son steak haché de McDo et a mâché, 

« Que fais-tu regarder ? a demandé Grantaire

-Euh...regardons Parks and Recs ? a suggérer à Enjolras 

-une idée excellente mon copain ! »

Graintaire a turné a son portable et sélectionne Parks and Recs. 

« O.K., tu sais quoi ? Enjolras a murmuré 

-Quoi ? Grantaire a ri 

-Si je suis hétéro, je voudrais baiser Jen Barkley ! »

Grantaire a ri très foutre, « Pourquoi ? 

-Je pense pas... elle est très sexy, non ?

-Ah, ouis je suis d'accord, mais je pense que c'est bizarre parce qu'elle est comme tu 

-Ah! C'est pas vrais !

-Non ? tu traivailles très beaucoup comme elle ? '

-Ouais je pense ».

Le générique de Parks and Recs a commencé jouer dans la télé. 

« Mais, si tu peux baiser queleque chose, qui peux tu baiser ? Enjolaras a demandé Grantaire 

-Heuuu,,, je pense que je voudrais baiser Ben Wyatt !

-Pourquoi il ? Enjolras a ri

-Heu je sais pas. C'est pas important parce que je ne voudrai que toi. 

-Ouah ! a dit Enjolras 

-Pourquoi tu es ringard ? 

-Parce que je t'aime, a dit Grantaire. 

-Ouais moi aussi. »

Enjolras a souri et s'embrasse Grantaire. 

Les deux garçons s'a penché. 

**Author's Note:**

> J'essaye écrie un histoire tous les jours, et pour maintenant les histores est vont très court !
> 
> Si t'aime ma histoire, dîtes-moi dans sous les commentaire !
> 
> Merci !


End file.
